Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is a joke shop in Diagon Alley owned by Fred and George Weasley. It sells practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears and Fred and George' special WonderWitch products, such as Love Potions, ten-second pimple remover, and Pygmy Puffs. There is also a section of Muggle magic tricks "for freaks like Dad", which are said to do steady business, despite not being big sellers. History While still students at Hogwarts, Fred and George were inspired to develop a number of practical joke products, which they initially developed in their room at The Burrow. Their initial efforts were sold as mail-order items using owl post. Their ambition was to open a joke shop, and to raise money for their shop by betting their life's savings with Ludo Bagman on the outcome of the Quidditch World Cup. They won, but Bagman paid them off with Leprechaun Gold, which vanished after a few hours, wiping out their savings, and putting their dream in peril. The Weasleys got the money for the shop from Harry Potter's donated 1000 Galleons. Because Harry gave them their start-up loan, Fred and George allow him to help himself to whatever he wants, free of charge, provided that he tell people where he got the joke stuff, for advertisement. During their final year at Hogwarts, Fred and George tested many of their products on students. When Zonko's closed in Hogsmeade, Fred and George branched out to their as well, with Fred running the Diagon Alley branch, and George running the Hogsmeade Branch. Products Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs (also known as Wildfired Whizz-Bangs) are enchanted fireworks created by Fred and George Weasley. They are part of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes range products. They are unstoppable fireworks that are charmed to explode when struck with a Stunning Spell, and try to multiply when hit with a Vanishing Charm. They include shocking-pink Catherine wheels, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver stars and firecrackers. When any two types collide, they make new kinds such as flying silver and pink pigs. It costs nine Sickles and twenty-four Knuts. Packaging Whiz-Bangs are sold in two types of packages or just freestanding: *Basic Blaze Box - five Galleons each *Deflagration Deluxe - twenty Galleons each History of Use Fred and George set off their entire supply during their last day at Hogwarts, as part of the End-of-Term Feast. Chaos ensued, and students and professors who witnessed it call it to this day the greatest entertainment they have ever seen. Gallery 380px-Fireworks.jpg 300px-Terrified-Umbridge-cause-by-WeasleyTwins-Fireworks.jpg 250px-Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs.JPG Weasleys Wonderous Wands Weasleys Wonderous Wands are one of the items sold at Fred and George Weasley's shop in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. They are enchanted to look like everyone's wand, so that when someone mistakenly picks one up thinking it is their wand and cast spells, different spells are cast than the intended ones. Employees and Associates *Harold James Potter, Investor *Fred Weasley, Co-Founder *George Weasley, Co-Founder *Ron Weasley, Hogsmeade Shop Assistant *Verity Dyls, Diagon Alley Shop Assistant Uniform All employees at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wear a magenta robe. Location The first official premises of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was at 93 Diagon Alley. Two years later, Fred and George Weasley purchased the closed Zonko's Joke Shop. They turned that into a branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.